Vegeta Karaoke: the Lost Chapters
by Scarred Mind
Summary: For all those who have been asking, "What happened to the other Z Warriors and how did Bulma kill Goku?" Well here is your answer.
1. Chapter 1: The Hunt Begins

**Chapter 1:** The Hunt Begins

**Disclaimer:** I don't own it

**AN:** I got a few reviews, asking about what happened to the other Z Warriors so I'm back with this story to answer those questions.

On Kami's Lookout, Bulma and Vegeta had just exited the Hyperbolic Time Chamber feeling better and stronger than they had their entire lives.

"Damn," Bulma said, "I feel great."

"I can't help but agree, woman," Vegeta said, surprisingly honest, "That Hyperbolic Time Chamber is really incredible and it doesn't break down like that GR you keep building."

"Don't start Vegeta," Bulma warned, "or no sex for you."

"Alright," Vegeta said, heeding the warning.

Vegeta had no choice but to agree. He was having a lot of fun with Bulma in that bedroom in there. He especially liked that book she had, Kama Sutra.

"Now," Bulma started to explain, "there's a few people I need to 'talk' to and I need to do it alone. And if you stay away we'll do that thing on page 47 again."

"Whatever," Vegeta said, "you'll do what you want regardless of what I think."

"You're right about that," she said with a smile. "Now who is closest?"

As she reached out with her senses, she felt a strong energy and a weaker one with it.

"Ah, Tien and Chiaotsu," she said with and evil grin.

**AN:** I know people are going to hate me for the things I'm going to do but this is my story and I'm going to do what I want with it.


	2. Chapter 2: Tien and Chiaotzu

**Chapter 2:** Tien and Chiaotzu.

**Disclaimer: ****If I owned DBZ, all of this would have actually happened.**

**Hey, I've been gone for a while but now I'm back…writer's block...it's a pain in the ass. There are just a few things I want to go over before you read the chapter.**

**For all the parents looking over their kid's shoulders**

1. This is not real.

2. This is a fanfic.

3. You should be 13 years or older to read this.

4. If you still think this is somehow my fault that your kid is reading this then you are a fucking retard!

**Parents: **Don't let your kids read this!  
**Kids: **Don't let your parents find out about you reading this!

**Warning!**

This fic contains Violence, Adult Content and Adult Language. Parental Discretion is advised...but rarely enforced.

That pretty much covers everything. Enjoy the fic or fuck off!

"Tien, there's something coming…" Chiaotzu choked fearfully.

"I know. That power…it seems so familiar, yet different," replied Tien, suddenly having a bad feeling about it.

Suddenly, the power disappeared. Little did they know, Bulma was right above them, masking her power and taking aim. As Tien turned back to Chiaotzu a blast came out of nowhere, hitting Chiaotzu in the head and killing him.

"NOOOOO!!! WHO DID THIS!!! SHOW YOURSELF!!!" cried Tien in fury, eyes burning with rage.

Suddenly, he heard laughter from above him.

"Bulma!!! Impossible! Why did you kill Chiaotzu!?!?!" he screamed, anger and confusion evident in his tone.

"For one reason: Clowns are just creepy in any situation until they are hurt or killed, then they're hilarious," Bulma answered sardonically.

At these words, Tien launched himself at Bulma who dodged every one of his attacks with ease. After a while, Bulma decided it would be best to end this soon, considering the fact that she was hoping for more of a challenge, and she was getting bored. With a flick of her wrist, she batted Tien to the ground, landing while he was getting to his feet.

"Aww, too bad that didn't kill you, I have other people to kill and you're interfering with my schedule," Bulma sneered with disgust.

"Ha, try this. DODONPA!!!" cried Tien.

As the blast was coming at her, she decided to take a page out of Goku's book and simply tilted her head to the side. As a result, it hit something it should not have hit.

"YOU…SON OF A BITCH!!!" Bulma screamed, pure rage etched into the features of her face.

As far as he knew he had missed, then a putrid smell entered his nostrils…and his one thought was, _I'm a dead man._

"YOU BLASTED MY HAIR!!! DO YOU HAVE ANY FUCKING IDEA WHAT I HAVE TO GO THROUGH TO MAKE IT LOOK GOOD?!?!?!" she bellowed.

In Tien's last moments, Bulma used her superhuman speed to get face to face with Tien, putting her fist into his mouth and out the back of his head. Still angry about her hair, she was somewhat pleased to see him twitching and gurgling, still alive, but barely.

"For fucks sake, die will you!?" she said, frustrated, and getting increasingly bored with him.

She lifted him up off the ground and slammed him into it, breaking his neck and then ripping his head off. For a brief moment, her eyes glowed red.

"Now, to get this head off my arm."

After ripping off his bottom jaw and freeing her hand from Tien's head, she felt something...a strange presence that seemed to be coming from all around her and she suddenly heard a voice…a voice that seemed so familiar.

"Congratulations," said the unknown voice, "you have taken your first step down the path that will define your future."

"Who are you, where are you and what do you want?" Bulma questioned.

"In time, all your questions will be answered," the strange voice responded.

Then the voice and the strange presence she felt along with it disappeared, and she could not sense any power levels in the immediate area.

"Perhaps it was my imagination. Okay, the next two will be easy to find, considering they never leave that damn island, let me just get my souvenirs first." Bulma said to herself, smiling with glee.

With that said, she blasted off toward Kame House.

Well I think you can guess who's next on Bulma's hit list, or can you? Just wait and see! And thanks to Angel Wings-008 for helping with the "He said, She said" stuff...I always have so much trouble with that…guys and girls, a piece of information, it's good to have a friend!

**Scarred-Mind**


	3. Chapter 3: Krillin and Roshi

**Chapter 3 - Krillin and Roshi**

**Disclaimer: **Yes, I own it…just kidding.

Bulma, who had just finished killing Tien and Chiaotzu, was on her way to Kame House.

"Master Roshi, you're not going to believe this!" Krillin shouted, turning to Roshi.

"What is it Krillin?" Roshi asked, cocking his head quizzically.

"Tien and Chiaotzu…they're dead!" the bald earthling replied, sounding terrified.

"Dead? Who's responsible!?!?" urged the old martial arts master.

"I don't know but whoever it is, they're headed this way."

Out of nowhere Bulma landed right in front of them, grinning.

"Ah, Krillin and Roshi, just two people I've been looking for," Bulma said, grinning arrogantly.

She was focused totally on Krillin because he was the only one who posed a threat to her goals and Roshi, who was totally oblivious to the power she now wielded, decided it was the best time to sneak up and pinch her ass. Bulma's response to this was certainly not a subtle one. She whipped around and kicked him square in the balls which, due to the power of that kick, rocketed out of the top of his head and into orbit. Meanwhile, there was an astronaut doing repairs on the Hubble Telescope and he saw something that no man wants to see floating past him.

"Uh, Houston," murmured the astronaut, sounding baffled and thoroughly disgusted.

"Yes, we're here, go ahead," replied the man based in Houston.

"I think someone down there has a serious problem."

Back on Earth, Krillin was shocked by Bulma's brutality. She was bad before but he had seen nothing like this in his entire life!

"Bulma, what has happened to you?!?! How could you do such a thing?!?!" he cried, desperate to understand.

"Please, don't lecture me because you certainly are not in a position to do so," she answered, annoyed.

"What are to talking about?!"

Bulma smiled, but somehow it only served to frighten Krillin even more. "It's simple, you're going to die today and because you are one of my oldest friends I will give you a choice."

"What choice?" he murmured, stunned.

"Whether your death will be quick, or slow. If you surrender I guarantee that it will be painless but if you fight you will experience pain greater than you can possibly imagine and don't count on Goku either because he will not arrive in time to save you."

Krillin thought for a moment…he did not know what Bulma was capable of at this point but he knew it wouldn't be pretty and he also knew that he had absolutely no chance of winning…he made his decision and dropped to his knees in surrender.

"Good choice. It will be quick," Bulma promised.

Bulma walked behind him, picked him up wrapped her arm around his throat, placing her hand on the back of his head. Then she whispered something in his ear.

"Goodbye, Krillin."

And with a violent shove she separated the spinal column from the base of the skull killing him instantly. As she let Krillin's limp body slump to the ground she noticed a late arrival.

"Oh Kami, they're all dead!" cried Turtle.

Suddenly her stomach growled and her gaze landed on Turtle, who now had an even more horrified look on his face

"Mmmm, you look tasty," she purred, licking her lips.

Suddenly she pounced on Turtle and started eating. After she'd had her fill she noticed a massive power heading toward her.

"Goku! Shit! He's early!"

"Bulma?! It can't be!" Goku stammered, shocked.

"Leave Goku! I don't want to kill you…yet," she seethed, threateningly.

"Where's Krillin?! What have you done with him?!"

She simply pointed down towards the beach and Goku, who had just seen his dead friend, used his Instant Transmission to get close to Bulma and deliver a devastating blow to Bulma's face. After flying back a few hundred feet she righted herself and looked dead at him. Her jaw, just hanging there, was clearly dislocated. Without a moments hesitation she grabbed it and shoved it back into place.

"That Instant Transmission is an awesome technique and very handy when you need to get around in a hurry isn't it?" Bulma stated.

"What's your point?" Goku asked, not knowing what she meant.

Bulma merely laughed, put two fingers to her forehead and disappeared. Goku, who was not expecting this, couldn't track her and he couldn't find her now because she was masking her power.

"Where could she have possibly gone?" he mumbled to himself.

**AN:** If some of you are confused about how Bulma could have learned Instant Transmission then that means you didn't read the original Vegeta Karaoke. Read it and you'll understand.

**Scarred Mind**


	4. Chapter 4: Piccolo

**Chapter 4 - Piccolo**

**Disclaimer:** Don't own it...wouldn't mind owning it though but that's never going to happen.

Bulma, who had recently used Instant Transmission to flee from Goku, had appeared in front of Piccolo. She wished she could have destroyed Goku right there but she wasn't ready…but soon, very soon, she would be. Piccolo, who was meditating at his waterfall, barely acknowledged her presence.

"Hmph, it's about time you showed up," he said, opening his eyes.

"You were expecting me. I thought you would be," she replied, unsurprised.

"I know what you're here for, I know what you have planned and I'm not one for useless conversation so let's just get this over with."

"Finally, someone with some sense. Ladies first?"

"Not a chance!" Piccolo uttered, with a small, grim smile.

"I thought not."

Bulma, without a moment's hesitation launched herself a Piccolo. She saw that he was in the perfect position to counter her attack and used instant transmission to get behind him, kicking him in the back of the head. Piccolo quickly rolled away, jumped up into the air and fired off his Special Beam Cannon, which hit her dead in her stomach and punched straight through.

"Damn, you got me," Bulma muttered.

She dropped to her knees and coughed up vast amounts of blood.

"Hmph, that wasn't too hard," Piccolo said, smug.

He walked over to Bulma and raised his arm to deliver the killing blow, **but** as his arm was coming down something he did not expect happened. Bulma caught it.

"You honestly didn't believe I would be defeated that easily did you?"

He looked down and saw that her wound was already healed.

"Healing at that rate is impossible," Piccolo uttered, incredulous.

"For someone as limited as you perhaps," Bulma seethed.

She suddenly twisted his arm and tore it off at the elbow, next performing a roundhouse kick that sent him flying into a nearby mountain. As he was trying to regain his senses Bulma had already finished prepping her Banshee Beam. She had all five fingers curved towards him with energy forming on her fingers and in her palm. She saw that he was looking to dodge it so she started a long, high-pitched whistle which Piccolo made grab his ears in pain and gave Bulma enough time to fire off her Banshee Beam. Piccolo saw it coming and knew he didn't have time to dodge it so he tried to deflect it. He was incredibly surprised when it didn't change direction or explode but instead entered his body.

"What the hell was that supposed to do?" he asked.

"This!" Bulma answered.

She snapped her fingers and Piccolo doubled over clutching his head in pain. When he finally stopped screaming he removed his hand from his head and saw from the reflection in the lake he was kneeling over, that there was a burn on the side of his head roughly the size of a quarter.

"Wh-what did you do to me?"

" I merely burned the part of you brain that controls your regeneration ability," Bulma told him, in a matter of fact way.

"What?!" he murmured in disbelief.

"Don't make me repeat myself…it really annoys me."

Piccolo suddenly stretched out his remaining arm and wrapped it around Bulma's neck trying to strangle her. Bulma may be able to survive any form of wound but even she had to breathe. She was struggling for her life at this point and she was enraged at the fact that she was caught off guard like this. Suddenly she blacked out, but it was not from the lack of much needed air…something else took over. Once again her eyes glowed blood red.

"Let…me…GO!!!" Bulma screamed.

"I will when you're dead!!" he yelled right back.

"Suit yourself!"

Without warning a thick, black, razor sharp blade, roughly 1 ft. 6 in. long shot out from where her elbow was and in one quick motion sliced off Piccolo's other arm. Startled by what he had just seen he tried to crawl away as best he could, but Bulma broke off the blade and used it to pin him to the ground by thrusting it through his leg. After doing this Bulma's eyes returned to normal and her consciousness returned. There was Piccolo looking up at her with a hint of fear with a huge blade sticking out of his leg. Bulma tried to recall what had happened but decided she needed to finish what she had come here to do.

"You seem to be bleeding pretty badly. Here, let me help," she said, with a sinister grin.

She seemed to fire off a regular blast but instead of injuring him it formed a barrier around him.

"A barrier. What's this supposed to do?" Piccolo asked.

"Keep you alive until there is no further use for you," she answered.

"What are you talking about?"

"You see, this barrier is unique. It was used for interrogations countless years ago and the people who go into this barrier cannot die until the person who puts them in it drops the barrier, letting them die, they cannot be injured either but they still feel pain However, this barrier amplifies pain to ridiculously high levels. Getting stuck with a needle would feel like begin stabbed by a knife if memory serves. Oh, the purpose of them being immortal and indestructible inside is this…"

She placed her finger on the outside of the barrier and a massive electrical charge coursed around it and went straight into Piccolo who screamed in shear, indescribable pain.

"A few hours of that and the person inside would be burnt to a crisp if they don't die from shock first. You cannot starve, you cannot die of thirst but after a week or two of no food or water and round the clock torture they begin to get rather talkative. But you, you are going to be in here till there is no longer any use for you," she heartlessly explained.

"What use to I have being in here?!?! Why didn't you just kill me?!?!" Piccolo screamed, outraged.

"You're a smart boy. Think!" she urged.

"The Dragonballs!" he discovered.

"Very good. See, if I had killed you then Kami would have died and the Dragonballs would be useless."

"Kami won't let you use them! He will know I'm in distress, what you have planned and he'll destroy himself!"

"That's why I paid him a visit first. He didn't even see it coming," Bulma said, smiling.

"What!!!!!"Piccolo cried.

"He's in the same barrier you are in right now. Oh, it'll be a good two months till the Dragonballs reactivate so I suggest you find someway to entertain yourself. As for me, I think I'll be paying a visit to your favorite protégé and his mother," she said as she placed two fingers to her forehead

"WHAT! NO, NOT GOHAN!!!" Piccolo shouted, terrified.

"Later Piccolo."

"NOOOO!!"

Bulma used her Instant Transmission and could almost hear Piccolo calling after her. But no time for that now. She was at the Son residence, but she couldn't help but wonder what had happened when she blacked out and she defiantly wanted to know where that blade had come from. She heard that voice and felt that strange presence once again only it seemed much, much closer this time.

_You're almost there and soon you and the rest of the universe will know what true power is._

Before she could question the meaning of what was just said the presence disappeared.

"Soon, the voice said. Guess I'll just have to wait," she reasoned, anticipating the truth.

She walked up the small path leading to the house.

"Chi-Chi, Gohan, you guys home?" she called.

"Yeah, we're around back Bulma! Come on around," answered Chi-Chi, unknowing of the danger.

"Yeah, Bulma's here!" cried Gohan in joy.

'_And Goku isn't' _she thought to herself, smiling evilly as she walked around the back of the house.

**AN:** Uh-oh, bad news for Chi-Chi and Gohan and even worse news for Goku in the next chapter!

**Scarred Mind**


	5. Chapter 5: Goku Round 1

**Chapter 5 - Goku Round 1**

**Disclaimer:** Don't own.

Goku was flying around looking for Bulma and failing miserably.

"Where could she have gone?" he muttered to himself.

Suddenly he felt a power surge from his home…it was Gohan and he was calling for help.

"Shit!"

He used his instant transmission and when he arrived at his home the site he saw was nothing like he had ever seen. His only son had been strangled with his own intestines but his wife…his wife had be "rearranged". Her arms were fused to where her legs had been and her legs were fused to where her arms had been…her breasts had been torn off and fused to her upper back and her face was literally turned upside down. He was looking, in pure shock when he heard a voice right next to his ear

"Horrible isn't it?" said Bulma from behind him.

Goku screamed and jumped in pure surprise and backed up against a tree clutching his chest, with Bulma laughing her ass off.

"Don't do that! You nearly gave me a heart attack," Goku gasped, startled out of his mind.

"Your death certainly won't be that painless," she stated, in a matter of fact tone of voice.

"Why have you done this?"

"Because I chose to. I chose to walk the path of vengeance and quite frankly, I'm loving every minute of it!" Bulma uttered, smiling a creepy little smile.

"Vengeance against whom?" Goku asked, trying to understand.

"Yamcha! Do you know what he was doing to me?!"

"Yes," Goku murmured, hanging his head with shame.

"What! Why the fuck didn't you stop him?!?!" she screamed, more furious than ever.

"Because it wasn't my place to do so…." he answered.

"It wasn't your place? Your oldest friend is being beaten and raped and it's not your fucking place to stop him! You've just made your death far more painful!"

With that said she launched herself at Goku, who unexpectedly countered her attack with a high powered swing kick and sent her flying through about five trees. She used instant transmission to get behind him and hit him with a combination of kicks and punches that caught him totally off guard and he had to use instant transmission to escape.

"Huh, you're a lot better than I thought," Goku said, surprised.

"You'd be surprised at that I can do and what I can take."

Goku made a face, and stated with confidence, "Okay, let's try this, KAME…HAME…HAAAAA!!!"

"Oh please," groaned Bulma, sounding thoroughly bored.

Bulma just stood there and the Kamahamaha took a direct hit to her. As the dust and smoke cleared, Goku was surprised to see Bulma not just standing there unharmed but she seemed to be looking for something.

"Dammit! Where in the hell is my boot?" she yelled.

Her armor was gone and her body suit was in tatters, one leg missing, the area around the stomach was gone and the upper part looked like a one strap bra.

"There's no way you could have survived that!" Goku cried.

"Oh please, I'm stronger than you are at this point but perhaps if you went Super Saiyan…."

She suggested this not because she was looking for a worthy fight, but because she wanted more power.

"Fine."

As Goku powered up Bulma began to shudder and her eyes rolled into the back of her head.

"Yes! More! MORE!!!" Bulma cried, eager.

But as soon as Goku ascended her eyes snapped straight forward, went wide and suddenly she dropped to her knees clutching her head, and began screaming at the top of her lungs. Suddenly, a giant black sphere enveloped her.

"What the…what the hell is going on?" Goku wondered.

Goku could feel the massive power emanating from that sphere and it was beyond anything he had ever felt. Within the sphere Bulma was being assaulted by an overwhelming amount of energy and that presence was back.

"Well, it's about time…"

Suddenly the image of a young woman stood before her, about 5'1" and 108 lbs. she had long brown hair mid-way down her back and kind features but what caught Bulma's attention were the red eyes and the mark of the Supreme Saiyan.

"No fucking way! Zaeldra?!" Bulma said, bewildered.

**AN:** HA! I doubt anybody was expecting that! What's going to happen now? You're just going to have to wait and find out!

**Scarred Mind**


	6. Chapter 6: Within the Sphere

**Chapter 6 - Within the Sphere**

**Disclaimer:** Don't own it.

"You catch on quick don't you?" Zaeldra said, voice dripping with sarcasm.

**"**Zaeldra...you're dead..." replied Bulma, so stunned she could only point out the obvious.

Zaeldra rolled her eyes, speaking in mock disbelief. "No Shit??? I thought I was having some fucked up out of body experience for the last 10,000 years!"

"I guess Vegeta gets his smart-ass attitude from you!" Bulma decided.

"Well, guess you can't stop good genes from passing to the next generation," Zaeldra replied.

"Damn, you sound like Vegeta...he can be such a prick sometimes!" stated Bulma, somewhat annoyed by her attitude.

"If you think Vegeta and I are bad, you should have met Micam," Zaeldra said with a hint of pride in her voice.

"Who the hell is that?" Bulma asked, confused

"Just a good friend. Vegeta and I are good, but we cannot compare to his expertise," replied Zaeldra with more pride in her voice.

"Jesus...if that's true...I'll take you and Vegeta over him any day!" said Bulma, not wanting to meet this person.

"Damn Right!" stated Zaeldra.

"Hey, Zaeldra," a voice called out.

"Oh shit!" said Zaeldra with a hint of dread.

"What!" said Bulma, wanting to know what is going on.

"Micam's here," replied Zaeldra, already sounding annoyed.

"Ah, hell." Bulma muttered.

"Micam, leave me alone for five minutes otherwise I'll superglue your dick to your stomach," stated Zaeldra, in a tone that would have sent any other man running.

"That's about as bad as when I'll tie your tail to your hair and watch you try to walk around," he retorted, and walked away laughing.

Micam left as Bulma stood there snickering, despite the pain she felt.

"The fuck is so funny!" screamed Zaeldra.

"The thing with you and the tail! That would be fucking hilarious!" replied Bulma, laughing between every other word.

Zaeldra, getting a mental picture, started laughing right along with Bulma.

"Yeah, it would...he may be a bit of an ass but he has a wonderful sense of humor and a great imagination...the latter makes him a bit more dangerous though," said Zaeldra with a hint of happiness in her voice

"Alright, that's enough. I would like to know how the fuck you are talking to me," asked Bulma, wanting to know what was going on.

"One last thing, did you know you are incredibly sexy?" stated Zaeldra, as if she were talking about the weather.

"What? Are you a lesbian?" asked Bulma, while covering up any exposed flesh.

"Of course not!" Zaeldra stated, defensive.

"Oh thank Kami," said Bulma, sighing with relief.

"I'm Bi-Sexual," Zaeldra told her, nonchalantly.

"You're shitting me!?" Bulma replied, dumbfounded.

"Nope. I haven't seen a good looking guy or girl for 10,000 years so forgive me for checking you out," replied Zaeldra, sounding lonely.

"Okay, this is getting creepy. Would you please tell me what the fuck is going on!? My body feels like it's on fire and not in a good way either," Bulma shouted, getting annoyed.

Zaeldra replied quickly, suddenly sounding very serious. "Supreme Saiyans are connected in more than abilities and fragmented memories; we can also talk to each other in times of great distress. But I guess a genius such as you already knew that."

"No more jokes, what the hell is going on?" stated Bulma, her annoyance growing higher by the second.

"You're transforming into the True Supreme Saiyan," stated Zaeldra in a more serious tone.

"What the hell are you talking about?" asked Bulma, annoyance replaced with curiosity.

"The form you've been in is just like any normal Saiyan form, but the True Supreme Saiyan is truly invincible, but you must control your rage. If you don't control your rage when you start to change, you will lose your mind just as I did, you will destroy anyone who gets in your way including Vegeta, and in the end, you will destroy yourself and you'll end up in hell for the atrocities you've committed, just as I have. Just ask Micam," Zaeldra explained in an informative and highly serious tone.

"Why? What did you do?" asked Bulma, with a lot of curiosity.

Micam, who happened to be walking by, could overhear the conversation and felt an old anger forming inside.

"She cut my legs off and gouged out my eyes with my toes, then beat me to death with my own arms shortly after she tore them off," Micam replied with fair amount of anger in his voice.

"Damn, are you still bitter about that?!" asked Zaeldra, sounding angry herself.

"Wouldn't you be?!" replied Micam, sounding even more pissed.

"Yeah, but I would do something to make that person just as bitter as I am!" stated Zaeldra, getting pissed.

"That's why when you're sleeping I'm going to attach your nipples to your ears with these rings I made," said Micam, rubbing his hands in anticipation.

"Try it and you'll spend eternity as a eunuch!" stated Zaeldra, with just a small hint of dread in her voice.

"I already am because my mate is down here too!" Micam replied, and once again walked away laughing.

"Ah never mind!" Zaeldra took a few deep breaths and switched back to her more serious tone. "Okay, can you control your rage?"

"I…I'll try," answered Bulma, sounding afraid.

"One last thing, the Supreme Saiyan has two abilities that can only be given to them by the previous Supreme Saiyan, The Eyes of the Goddess and the Blood of Damnation," Zaeldra told her, excitement in her voice.

"And what's so special about these abilities???" questioned Bulma, curious, yet still afraid.

"They are a part of you…they are your own eyes and your own blood. With your own eyes you can see into the hearts and souls of all beings. And your very own blood can corrupt the purest of hearts and give them a one way ticket to hell," Zaeldra explained, still excited.

"What's the point of you telling me this?" asked Bulma, curiosity beginning to override her fear.

"I'm a lonely girl and I need a new slave…Turles was fun for a while but lately he has become obedient," replied Zaeldra, annoyed at the very mention of her previous slave.

"What's wrong with obedient?" Bulma asked, not really understanding.

"It's just no fun…I like it when they put up a fight and when they scream and beg for me to stop." Zaeldra shuddered with delight at these qualities.

"And when are you going to get to the point?" questioned Bulma, getting irritated.

"Well, let's say there is a certain asshole that you want killed and there is a guaranteed entry for him in Heaven. And, let's say you have a friend in hell that wants a new toy."

Bulma's face suddenly lit up with a smile.

"I see where you're going with this. What do I have to do?" she asked, sounding excited about this.

"All you have to do is make him swallow your blood and kill him," stated Zaeldra, her excitement reaching its peak.

"I like that plan, it's simple and easy to remember. You've got a deal."

Zaeldra started jumping up and down screaming with pure joy

"Alright! I get me a new bitch! Oh, you might want to brace yourself because this is gonna hurt like a motherfucker," Zaeldra uttered, still doing her 'happy dance'

Around three seconds after saying this, various spikes began to erupt from all over her body, three on each upper arm, three on each lower arm, three on the upper legs, and three on the lower legs. Extending from each elbow was a spike roughly eighteen inches in length, also spikes had erupted in a line from her collar bone straight down to her waist, one spike had erupted from each heel and was roughly the size of the end of a high heel shoe, and one spike, shaped like a blade of sorts, erupted from the end of her tail. Each spike was razor sharp, around ten inches long, made of what appeared to be black bone. Her fingernails had also grown three inches longer and had become razor sharp and turned black, her hair had turned red, all of her teeth were now pointed and her eyes had turned completely red and began to glow. After this the sphere began to crumble and Goku was knocked off of his feet by the energy that was coming out of it, when he could see through the dust, there was Bulma, eyes glowing, covered in spikes, with an evil grin on her face. She looked at him and said something that would have sent a lesser man running.

"Hope you're ready Goku, because it's a whole new fucking ballgame!" Bulma screamed, her voice dripping with malice.

**AN: **Uh-oh. Big, big trouble for Goku. Things are about to get messy. This story is almost over and I can't believe I forgot to give major Kudos to my friend, fellow Author and Beta Reader Angel Wings-008 who helped make this story great. Without her it would have probably sucked.

**Scarred Mind **


	7. Chapter 7: Goku Round 2

**Chapter 7 - Goku Round 2**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own nor do I own this song.

"What are you?" Goku questioned.

Bulma responded to Goku's question with a very disturbing statement.

"I am the cry of the abandoned child. I am the whimper of the whipped maiden. I am the face that stares back at you from the shadows. I am despair."

Then came the all too happy voice of Zaeldra.

"_Damn, that was a good one!"_

"_Zaeldra? Why are you still here?" _Bulma asked in her head, puzzled.

"_What? Did you honestly think I'd miss out on this? Besides, I have something set up I think you'll love!" _responded Zaeldra.

"_What would that be?"_ questioned Bulma, still not sure of what she has planned.

"_Your own personal battle music!"_ she responded excitedly

This automatically resulted in a huge grin from Bulma, which creeped out Goku even more because he didn't know she'd had her own private conversation in her head.

"_Alright! What do you have in mind?" _asked Bulma, now excited

"_You'll see. Nappa! Get on those Drums, Radditz, get on the microphone, I'll take the guitar! Alright guys, let's do this!"_ she screamed.

_I don't need your forgiveness_

_I don't need your hate_

_I don't need your acceptance_

_So what should I do?_

"Now Goku, before I destroy you, do you have any questions?" asked Bulma, actually curious about what he'd ask.

"Just one, Gohan called to me but when I arrived he was dead. How?" Goku asked, confused.

That was the question she was hoping for.

"Simple, I temporarily nullified his powers and it wore off too soon. He used his last breath to call for you, isn't that sweet?" she said, sounding overjoyed by that fact.

Goku, enraged by her words, launched himself at her

_I don't need your resistance_

_I don't need your prayers_

_I don't need no religion_

_Away from you_

Goku tried to deliver a devastating blow but it appeared to pass right through her as he did.

"What! I missed?" Goku stammered, dumbfounded.

"I didn't, check your chest," Bulma responded, smiling and chuckling slightly.

_I don't do what I've been told_

_You're so lame why don't you just go_

_Die mother fucker, die mother fucker, die_

_Die mother fucker, die mother fucker, die_

_Die mother fucker, die mother fucker, die_

_Die mother fucker, die mother fucker, die_

He checked his chest and found that the letter 'B' had been cut into it.

"Okay, play time is over...time for pain," Bulma said sounding very serious.

She used her instant transmission to get close to Goku who tried to punch her; his arm was caught, as was his other one when he tried to punch with it.

_I don't need your prison_

_I don't need your pain_

_I don't need your decision_

_So what should I do?_

Bulma twisted his arms around to where the elbows were pointed toward the ground and slowly started lifting his forearms upward, then began shuddering and grinning at the sweet sound of flesh tearing, tendons snapping, bones breaking and Goku screaming.

"Well, those are completely useless, care to try anything else?" Bulma asked in a sarcastic voice.

_I don't need your approval_

_I don't need your hope_

_I don't need your religion_

_I don't need a thing from you_

Goku, panting and bleeding, tried to kick Bulma in the ribs, but his leg got caught by Bulma in a position similar to a headlock. Her upper arm spikes switched sides to where Goku's leg was between the spikes and with a scissor like motion, they cut his leg off.

_I'll be sorry when I'm old_

_You're so full of shit man just go_

_Die mother fucker, die mother fucker, die_

_Die mother fucker, die mother fucker, die_

_Die mother fucker, die mother fucker, die_

_Die mother fucker, die mother fucker, die_

Goku, defeated and bleeding to death, had a few choice words for Bulma.

"I'll see you…in hell," Goku forced out through his pain.

"I know you will," Bulma replied with an evil grin

_I don't need your forgiveness_

_I don't need your hate_

_I don't need your acceptance_

_So what should I do?_

Bulma then sliced her hand open, pried Goku's mouth open, placed her hand over his mouth and began massaging his throat to get him to swallow her blood.

"How nice, even the purest of people can be corrupted and I know someone who is going to have a lot of fun with you," Bulma stated with an evil grin.

With that said, she shoved her hand into his chest and wrapped it around his heart. With one last grin, she ripped it out.

_I'll be sorry so you said_

_I'm not sorry BANG you're dead_

_Die mother fucker, die mother fucker, die_

_Die mother fucker, die mother fucker, die_

_Die mother fucker, die mother fucker, die_

_Die mother fucker, die mother fucker, die_

"_Alright Zaeldra, your new toy is on the way just do my one big favor," _Bulma said in a very serious voice.

"_Name it!" _Zaeldra responded in a semi-serious voice.

"_Don't tell me what you're going to do to him. I have a feeling I'm going to have enough trouble sleeping just wondering what you're going to do," _Bulma stated in a creeped out voice.

"_You got it! C'mere bitch," _Zaeldra demanded.

Last thing she heard was a dragging sound and Goku's fading screams. Then she sensed something she shouldn't sense…another massive power. Then the power became all too familiar.

"So, that's who you are," Bulma murmured, with sudden realization.

**AN:** Who is this person? If you can guess you'll get a cookie and a handshake. =)

**Scarred Mind**


	8. Chapter 8: MotherSon Moment

**Chapter 8: Mother/Son Moment**

**Disclaimer:**** Still don't own it…but I'm working on it…unsuccessfully I might add.**

**She was having some unfamiliar feelings, which was making her all the more cautious. Suddenly his power faded to nothing…then she heard it…something cutting through the air followed by indescribable pain. Her head was nearly severed; luckily her spine remained intact so she flipped her head back to where it had been before, causing the skin to reattach and to cough up some blood.**

"Well, that was possibly the most unpleasant thing I've ever been through and I've seen Yaijarobe naked," Bulma said in a pained voice with a hint of annoyance

She was about to scan the surrounding area, but she didn't need too. He landed right in front of her.

"_Oooh," _Zaeldra purred,_ "he's cute, can I have him?"_

**"**_No, go play with your new toy because this is a private conversation," _Bulma hissed

"_Okay…hey, what the fuck did I tell you about trying to chew through the goddamn gag!?!?!?" _Zaeldra yelled, very pissed off.

As the muffled screams and the whip blows faded, she turned her attention back to the boy from the Future.

"What kind of monster are you?" Trunks asked in anger.

**"**Hmph, that's not very polite…I thought I would have raised you better than that," Bulma responded with mild irritation.

"What are you talking about?!" Trunks questioned with more anger…he hated being clueless.

She sighed heavily and decided there was only one way to do this. She formed certain memories into a small needle like spine extending from her forehead, which she hastily broke off and flicked, much like a cigarette, into the boy's forehead... After it connected it burrowed it's way into his brain where it evaporated and her memories began to flood into him…he saw what Yamcha had done, her transformation, her training and the things she had done but most of all, he knew who she was.

"Mom?" Trunks asked in disbelief

Bulma, who had dropped out of her True Supreme Saiyan form, responded, "That's right…I knew you were my son from the moment I sensed you but I don't know your name."

"It's Trunks," he stated.

"Figures I'd use a family name….can we move to the grass because this gravel is killing my feet?" she asked while constantly lifting one foot then lifting the other.

"You always did have delicate feet," Trunks said with a grin

**"**Yeah…sometimes being a business woman is a pain in the ass," Bulma stated. "I could really do without the heels."

"I'd go barefoot," Trunks said, as if it was the simplest solution in the world.

**"**Not an option," Bulma replied, again with annoyance.

"Whatever you say," Trunks responded, shrugging.

Suddenly he looked very serious, and asked a question he needed answered.

"Why?" Trunks questioned. "Why not kill Yamcha without killing the others?"

**"**Because they would have interfered," Bulma explained in a serious tone. "See, they would have protected Yamcha and I would have killed them anyway. Then he would have had the chance to escape…I was removing them from the equation."

"Just like me with the androids…I would to anything and destroy anyone who stood in the way of my vengeance," Trunks uttered fiercely, with a hint of anger at the very mention of the androids.

Bulma's face suddenly floods with sadness.

"Look, I'm sorry about killing Gohan," Bulma said with an apologetic tone.

"It's okay…you'll probably wish them back," he mused to himself.

"I was planning on it," she said in response.

"Good. Well, I wanted to check to see if everyone is okay…they aren't…but they will be so everything's good," Trunks said simply

Bulma suddenly remember how her mother used to scare her constantly with anything possible and when she asked why her excuse was, "I'm your mother, which gives me permission." Bulma abruptly smiled with glee. She suddenly had a terrible idea.

"Hey, wanna see something cool?" Bulma asked with a mischievous grin

"Yeah, sure," her son responded with curiosity.

Bulma enveloped her head with her black barrier and she suddenly dropped it, leaving a face with no skin. Her tongue was three feet long, and flailing around, her eyes were bugging out of her head as she roared at Trunks, who was trying to back away while still sitting down.

"HOLY FUCKING SHIT WHAT IS HELL WRONG WITH YOU!?!?!?!" Trunks asked, a shit load of fear in his voice.

Bulma, whose face was back to normal asks, "You like it?"

"NO!!!" Trunks screamed in anger.

Bulma sniffed the air.

**"**You shit yourself didn't you???" she asked with a huge grin

Trunks hesitated with his response. "…No."

**"**Yes you did," his mother stated with an even bigger grin.

"Okay I shit myself," Trunks admitted, both ashamed and annoyed.

**"**Damn I'm good!" Bulma said, laughing.

"You have any clean underwear???" Trunks asked with embarrassment.

**"**Nope, your father doesn't wear them and all I have is thongs," Bulma responded truthfully.

"Fuck, why do all the bad things happen to me?" Trunks asked.

**"**I have no idea." Bulma thinks for a moment. "I wonder when I'm going to get pregnant."

"You already are."

"What?!" she asked in disbelief.

"You are used to reaching outward with your senses, try reaching inward," Trunks explained, happy that he knew something that his mother didn't.

Bulma began to reach inward with her senses and found a power within herself... A baby.

**"**Holy shit…I'm pregnant!" she shouted, happy and shocked all at once.

"_What??? That's impossible!!" _Zaeldra screamed, shocked.

**"**_Why?" _Bulma asked, confused.

"_Because the Supreme Saiyans are sterile!" _Zaeldra responded.

**"**_Maybe because I was once human I am able to have children," _said Bulma, happy with her theory.

After hearing that Zaeldra thought for a second then responded, _"That may be the case but something like this has never happened before…there's no telling what the outcome will be."_

**"**_I guess I'll have to cross that bridge when I come to it," _Bulma responded.

"_I guess that's all you can do," Zaeldra said, then she purred, "now if you'll excuse me that poker is red hot."_

This time, it was sounds of screaming and burning flesh that slowly faded away as she once again turned her attention to Trunks.

**"**I suppose you'll be leaving soon?" Bulma asked, not really wanting him to leave.

"Actually, I should have already left," Trunks responded, looking at his watch.

**"**Well, don't be a stranger and don't do anything stupid like getting yourself killed," Bulma told him with the utmost seriousness as he climbed into the time machine.

"Alright, I promise," he responded while waving good-bye.

And, as the time machine disappeared, she felt relieved that regardless of what happened in the future she would see her son again soon. But now, she was hungry again.

"Dammit, where's some food with you need it?!" Bulma questioned with a combination of anger and hunger.

Suddenly her question was answered in the form of Oolong and Puar coming up the path.

Hey Bulma, have you seen Goku?" Oolong asked.

"Yaaay!" Bulma squealed happily. "Pork Chops and Kitty Steaks!"

They didn't even have time to run before Bulma pounced on them, grinning like a five-year-old who just got a doll for Christmas…after she finished her meal she went back to Goku's body and tore his head off and placed it in a bag she found in Chi-Chi's kitchen, then went back outside.

**"**I guess I should be getting home," she said while putting two fingers to her forehead.

Just before she used Instant Transmission she felt another massive power level, but this one was coming form Capsule Corp.

**"**What the fuck is going on today?" she asked herself in annoyance and confusion.

Without another moment's delay, she arrived at Capsule Corp.

"What…the…fuck???" Bulma asked, in pure disbelief at what she was seeing.

**AN:** Oooh, what do I have planned? Nobody knows…well nobody except me. I did want to do an alternate chapter in which Bulma kills Trunks but it just didn't feel right…I don't know of any mother, except for mine, who would willingly kill their own son…SORRY MOM!  Oh, Major Kudos to my beta-reader Angel Wings-008! She has help me out a lot…what can I say…I have shitty grammar.

**Scarred Mind**


	9. Chapter 9: Vegeta Goes Insane

**Chapter 9:** Vegeta Goes Insane

**Disclaimer:** Don't own it…tried to steal it…got shot by Akira Toriayama…just got out of the hospital…fucking buck shot.

Bulma returned home to see empty Mountain Dew bottles scattered all across the yard and Vegeta was rocketing all over the place with a huge, uncharacteristic grin on his face.

**"**VEGETA!!!" Bulma screamed at the top of her lungs, severely pissed off at the fact that he had drank her Code Red, which was strictly off limits.

**Vegeta's **eyes lit up at the sight of Bulma and he wrote 'WAZZUP!' in his energy trail.

After writing with his energy trail he landed on a T-Rex and tried to ride him.

**"**C'mon, heehaw, giddy up!!!" Vegeta yelled, trying to sound like a cowboy.

The T-Rex tried to bite Vegeta...not trying to eat him but trying to get him off of him cause....well let's be honest, the Rex was scared shit-less.

**"**Hey, no biting," Vegeta complained, still smiling.

Vegeta picked up the Rex and started spanking him.

**"**Bad, bad, bad boy!!!" he said, each word ending with a slap on the Rex's ass.

Meanwhile, Bulma was just standing there staring at the stupid things he was doing....lucky for her she had a plan for these sorts of things, so she went to her lab and got a certain pill.

**"**Vegeta, I've got some candy for you!" Bulma cooed in a voice that mother's used to talk to a young child.

"CANDY!!!!" Vegeta squealed like a little girl before shooting down there and eating the so-called candy.

Three seconds later, Vegeta hit the ground face first due to the Saiyan sedatives Bulma had invented, and she picked him up by the back of his neck and began to drag him into the house.

**"**That's the third fucking time he's done that, drank my goddamn Code Red too," she muttered to herself, highly pissed.

Luckily Bulma kept a secret stash of things she didn't want Vegeta to have in a secret location…THE FRIDGE BEHIND THE FRIDGE. She went to the regular fridge and pressed a button hidden underneath it and it slid to the side. Then another fridge slid forward and when she opened it and saw that it was fully stocked, she heard it…angelic voices.

"_HALELUJA!!!"_

She started firing off Ki blasts in random directions, clearly freaked out by the fact that it happened every time she opened it.

"One day I'm gonna find out who's doing that and serious fuck them up!" she said, murderous thoughts running through her mind.

She got what she wanted, a 2-liter bottle of Mountain Dew: Code Red and a cherry pie, and pressed the button, causing the hidden fridge to slide back and also the regular fridge to slide back into place.

Forty-five minutes later.

**"**Woman, what the hell happened...? The last thing I remember I was drinking that red liquid you like and the next I'm waking up on this fucking couch!" Vegeta shouted, still a little groggy from the sedatives.

**"**And if you touch my Mountain Dew again I'll fucking break you in half!" she yelled, her anger returning.

Vegeta started laughing at her.

**"**Don't laugh! I love you but I love my Dew more!" she said, annoyed by the fact that he'd written off her power as if she was still human.

Vegeta began walking around looking for something to snack on.

**"**Whatever. Did you do what you need to do?" Vegeta asked, not really caring.

"Yes, I now have freedom to kill Yamcha at my leisure," she said with pride before adopting an evil grin. "By the way, I'm pregnant."

Vegeta had just finished making a sandwich, but it ended up on the floor. He stared at her with a blank expression, and very wide eyes.

**"**Vegeta, are you alright?" Bulma asked without a hint of concern.

He responded by babbling incoherently and falling face first to the floor.

"Huh, guess not," she said, chuckling.

Fifteen minutes later Bulma decided it was time to wake him up by tossing a bucket of ice water on him.

"What the fuck?!" Vegeta screamed in pure shock and surprise.

**"**Finally awake," she said, putting the bucket back into the kitchen.

Vegeta suddenly remembered why he'd passed out.

"A-a-a baby…-h-how-how the hell did this happen???" Vegeta stuttered in disbelief.

**"**Oh I don't know. Maybe it was the countless rounds of unprotected sex we had while we were in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber," she suggested with a lot of sarcasm and a huge grin.

"Oh, yeah," Vegeta said with a massive smile as he remembered all the wonderful things they'd done.

Bulma began giggling as she remembered something.

"I can't believe we did meth while we were in there," Bulma said with a chuckle.

"Yeah, you were totally fried," Vegeta responded, also chuckling.

**"**You're one to talk Mr. Help-Me-I'm-Being-Attacked-By-Evil-Green-Rabbits," Bulma said, laughing her ass off.

"Yeah, well what about your epic battle with the giant orange and purple panda?" Vegeta reminded her, also laughing his ass off.

**"**Yeah, that was fun and the fucker put up one hell of a fight too," Bulma said and then they were both rolling on the floor laughing their fucking asses off.

"We have to do that again sometime," Vegeta said after they had both calmed down.

**"**Well, I can't do drugs unless you want a mutant for a child," she stated seriously.

"What the hell am I supposed to do then?" se asked in a whiney voice.

**"**Look, you want drugs then talk to my mom, she'll hook you up. I mean, where do you think I got that meth from?"

"Alright, I'll do that." Vegeta said with a smirk.

Bulma now looked at her watch and realized if they didn't hurry they were going to be late.

**"**Fuck! Pack up the Karaoke machine, we gotta go!" Bulma said in a hurried voice.

Vegeta, who valued his eardrums and didn't feel like having her screaming at him, just did as he was asked.

**Now, a word from our Sponsors!**

**_Bulma:_**Hey, are you tired of people surpassing you? Drink Mountain Dew, it gives you the power to do anything...even go Super Saiyan!

*camera pans over to Vegeta who is a Super Saiyan and is blasting everything in sight*

**_Vegeta:_**I'll destroy you Kakarot!

**_Bulma:_**Mountain Dew...Truly power in a bottle

**_Super fast warning guy:_**Side-effects may include, dramatic decrease in intelligence, talking like a dumbass, doing stupid shit and memory loss for these events. Enjoy!

**Critical Authors Note: **Drugs are not good, cool or fun in any way!!! Don't waste your life by doing them like my brother has!!!

**AN:** Well, this is over and I'm planning to make Vegeta Karaoke and Vegeta Karaoke: The Lost Chapters into one big story…that way you won't read part of the first one, go to this one, and go back and finish the first one...I'll be solving that problem soon.

**Scarred Mind**


End file.
